


Scotty and I

by hallowedPlath



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender Scott, California, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Los Angeles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, West Hollywood, bartending, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowedPlath/pseuds/hallowedPlath
Summary: A fanfic about Scott Hoying and my character (Milo Scharp)How we met, and fell in in love.Main Characters:Milo Scharp - My Character. Name changed for anonymity (facts not a 100% accurate, but close)Scott Hoying from Pentatonix and SuperfruitHunter - Milo’s roommate(Other characters will be introduced as story progresses)Prologue:Milo Scharp did not know much about Scott Hoying. He just knew him as the cute guy from the acapella group his friends loved. He never really followed Scott on social media, just listened to some Pentatonix with college friends on and off. Other than that, Milo loved watching Youtube.  The first few chapters set in motion Milo’s life in LA. Scott meets Milo in the 2nd/3rd Chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Milo just moved to Los Angeles for graduate school. Ever since middle school, LA was where he wanted to be. He was lucky that he found someone who was looking for a roommate in West Hollywood, because he didn’t want to pay that money for a small UCLA dorm room. He moved-in three weeks before school started so he would be all settled on time. He always liked being early, be it anything; orientations, work, dates or concerts.

His roommate was a guy named Hunter, who was originally from San Fransisco. He was an outgoing person, just like Milo and they got along well. For the first week, mostly Hunter helped Milo unpack, and then Milo walked around the area during the evening to get well acquainted. He remember hearing that this area of LA was a gay hotspot, and this time he saw it for himself. When he got fairly well acquainted with the neighborhood, and was now comfortable with directions he started driving around WeHo. Yes, WeHo. That’s what it was referred to locally, and he had picked it up fast. That was another thing about him. Milo would adapt to his surroundings very fast. He saw all these cafes and bars in the area, and he realized that he needed to find a job. He had enough money that would last him through the next few months, but he has to start earning because this city was already sucking it up. 

He spent the next few days looking for job openings. He wasn’t looking for something that would pay a lot, just enough to sustain him, so a being a barista or bartender would have been enough in addition to the fellowship he was looking forward to apply for. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to work at a café or a bar. He had some experience bartending from college, where he worked weekends at the on-campus bar, but wasn’t keen on being around drunk people when sober. However, the cafés in the area weren't looking for an opening. After looking at some bars with openings, he came across a gay bar called “The Abbey” which was just a couple blocks from where he lived. He thought it would be a nice place to work, and an increased chance of meeting new guys.

Milo decided to check the place out with Hunter and his friends before he applied there. They walked in around 9 pm and the place had a classy feel to itself instead of a raunchy one. He had a lot to drink that night, and lost count of the boys he made out it with. The one good thing that became of the night was that he was sure he wanted to work there. He ended up getting the job a week before school started. His supervisor gave him the liberty to work flexibly until his school schedule was set. Little did he know, The Abbey was going to be the place where he’ll meet the the guy he has been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo meets this passionate stranger, and has a good tie dancing and making out at the club. He'd love to meet him again but it seems like chances are slim.

It had been two weeks since classes had started, and Milo had enough time on his hands to get his academic work done on time and sign up for shifts at The Abbey. The tips were more generous than he expected because the only bar he had worked at was located on small college campus where mostly students wouldn't tip enough. This was West-fucking-Hollywood and people were really generous, but were also picky about their drinks. Though Milo worked at the campus bar his bartending skills were superb. The flips, and pouring drinks precisely from a bottle held up high brought all the men to his yard. Lets just say his fire-play was way hotter than a California summer day.

  
While school and work were going fine and Milo’s social life was taking off at both school and work, his personal life wasn’t very exciting. He missed being with someone special. He wasn’t the kind of person who liked hooking up. He sure did hookup with men because the guys he came across did not want a relationship, or were fuck-boys who said things to get into his pants, and what he thought could be a good start always ended being a hookup. He was a hopeless romantic on the inside, but still went to bars to pick up guys because he was conditioned to think that was what he wanted. He was a partier none the less. All he needed was some vodka and Beyoncé songs, but none of is friends had seen it yet.

  
One Friday night, about three weeks into the term a few students from the UCLA psychology department decided to go out and Milo was invited too. This party was being hosted at The Abbey so he knew he could just über his way there, and drink up instead of having to drive. He was excited to party, because he missed partying with with his college friends. About two hours into the night, Milo was tipsy and so were his new friends. There was a slow song playing, and bodies were grinding against each other, but he needed to feel pumped. Knowing the DJ, he asked him to play any Beyoncé number. 7/11 started playing and Milo’s hip moved along the beat, but he wanted more. With the alcohol rushing through his veins, and Yoncé beating in his ears he walked up a tall handsome guy in the dark and asked if he'd like to dance. The guy said yes, and they started dancing but respect each other. Thats the thing about Milo, it does matter how drunk he is, he respects people’s boundaries unless signaled that the person wants to move on. When the guy moved his hands down to Milo’s hip, he knew he could make his next move. He moved closer and they started moving in sync, inducing the heat. In no time, they were grinding their crotches together, holding on to each other.

  
With their hormones peaking, they started kissing each other, running their hands and exploring each other’s bodies. However, Milo didn’t want to do this drunk, and not being able to see the stranger’s face in the dark wasn’t turning out to be as exciting as it was in college. Soon he and his friends left the club, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger. The kiss was soft, and passionate, and unforgettable. He’d recognize the person just by the kiss, though he couldn't see the stranger’s face. But the he realized, a city this big it was impossible for him to come across the unforgettable stranger again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Scott's point of view about what happened at the club.

Scott and Mitch planned to go out this Friday night. They had been back from the Pentatonix tour for about about five days now, and had recovered from the jet-lag. They wanted to take a break from the group and just go out by themselves, like old days. Scott wanted to have some fun and find someone worthwhile, while Mitch was just looking to fuck, as usual. Scott was tired with people being obsessed with him for being a celebrity. He wanted someone who would like him for him, an would like to get to know him instead of already knowing about everything about like the unhealthily obsessed stalkers.  
  
They decided to go to the club that wasn’t very far because they didn't want to go beyond West Hollywood. The club was pretty gay, just how Mitch and Scott liked it. About an hour and four drinks in they hit the dance floor and Mitch instantly picked a guy, however Scott was still just slowly dancing to the slow music that was playing until one of his favorite Beyoncé songs came on. With 7/11 playing and his body moving to the beat he looked towards this stranger who started walking towards him. Scott eased up a little, as the stranger asked to dance. Scott was pretty open and comfortable dancing with people once he had some drinks and his dance numbers came on. He and and the strangers body were in sync immediately. Scott was loving how it felt and moved himself in place so they could grind while facing each other. Scott was very turned on and had a raging hard on, but did not want this to be another drunken hookup. However at the same time, he didn’t want to let go of this faceless stranger’s luscious lips because no one ever matched his moves quite as this new intriguing guy did. They both felt each others hesitation, and let go of the tension and joined the friends they cam with.  
  
Scott called the cab, and he and Mitch just got in to get going because they were tired of dancing. Scott was telling Mitch about this stranger he met, and was rambling about the connection and the heath and how much he'd love to run into that person again, but Mitch had fallen asleep in the car. Scott sighed and wished he could run into that mysterious stranger, but in a city as big as LA it was unlikely and slowly realized that.  



End file.
